Act 3: Strangers (LID)
''Act 3: Strangers ''is the third novel of the crossover story Life is Death. ''The Plot follows several weeks after the previous novel. Summery ''Things haven't been the same since the dreadful encounter with the Carters family and the loss of both Stephanie and Logan. The group are now forced to deal with Bandits occupying the woods however things are starting to reach it's boiling point when the Bandits attack the Academy by what seems to be one of the group's members own doing which leads to the group being separated and trapped inside their own home by the one thing they tried to keep out. Plot The act begins with Warren and Daniel traveling through a destroyed Arcadia Bay, they take a brief look around before finding the area clear. The two begin to chat about the recent attacks made by the bandits, however Daniel suddenly stops at a destroyed building, which is reviled to be the destroyed diner where Raymond Wells was killed. Warren notices this and gives a sad glance, however he hears a large group of moans and takes a peek from over a partly destroyed wall and to his horror, finds a massive herd of Walkers trapped inside. He quickly ducks down and warns Daniel about them, the two quickly pack up any supplies they come across before narrowly escaping from being seen by the herd. They quickly return back to Blackwell and hand over the supplies to Jefferson, who happily notes they can now start farming in the former swimming pool. The three then hear loud arguing coming from nearby and is reviled to be Sean and Chloe, Chloe claims to have seen Sean steal several pieces of food but he denies this which Nathan does not buy. However the argument is finally shut down by David, who basically screams at Sean to return the food and "FUCK OFF BACK TO HIS MANSION". Max walks over to Warren and asks to talk to him in private. The two enter one of the classrooms and Max reviles that Evan has noticed several pieces of Supplies and medicine are disappearing from the lockers, which should be impossible since the only people who have the keys are David, Jefferson, Michelle, Juliet and Nathan, Warren notes he won't be surprised if Sean was the culprit which Max agrees to and calls him a prick while feeling sorry for Nathan. The door the class opens and Brooke asks if she could talk to Max outside. Meanwhile Zachary and Vince are on lookout in the bell tower, Vince asks when Luke would be returning from his hunt with Justin but Zachary shrugs and instead looks at Juliet, causing him to give a small smile. Brooke and Max enter the courtyard where Brooke begins to apologize for her attitude towards Max, she reviles she has small feelings for Warren and is angry for him being interest in Max, much to her surprise however before Brooke can say more, she is suddenly shot in the head from the woods. Her blood and body falling onto Max. The killer is reviled to be Jake, the bandit from the previous act, arrives along with many other bandits at the academy's gate and demands that the survivors let them in. Zachary and Vince, who heard the shot in the tower quickly grab their rifles and frantically try to load them. Jefferson calls out the bandits and asks what they want, Jake replies he and the bandits want everything the group has including some of the women. However David refuses and quickly shoots Jake in the head, momentarily shocking the bandits before they fire back at them, during the battle Samantha is shot in the neck and quickly dies from blood loss, forcing Trevor to stab her in the head. Max is forced to use Brooke's dead body as cover, while three bandits (Steve, Linda and Gary shoot at her) however she is saved when Warren quickly arrives and guns downs Steve and Linda, forcing Gary to flee. He quickly gets her to her feet as Evan and Chloe provide covering fire from the main school building. However just as the battle beings to end, a Bandit screams in pain was a Walker attacks him, much to Daniel's horror, it is reviled that the gunfire has attracted the herd from Arcadia Bay to the school. The Walkers quickly breach through the defenses and devour the remaining Bandits as everyone else scramble for cover. Meanwhile Luke and Justin walk back to the school however they hear the gunshots of the battle from the school and quickly rush ahead only to come across the tail end of the herd. The two kill several of them but are nearly overwhelmed but are suddenly saved when several new people use an RV to plow through the Walkers, the driver orders them to get in and the two hesitantly agree and enter. Back at the school, Hayden and Nathan are hiding in the pool house with the Walkers banding on the doors which have been barricaded by the two. Hayden tells Nathan to follow him and leads him to the restrooms where he pulls are grate off and takes out a small video camera. Nathan asks why he has a camera, Hayden responds that he stole it from the Cater's ranch before it was overrun and he heard about Evan's statement about the missing supplies. He explains to Nathan about this was a spot where Ben once saw a Bandit sneaking around by, he checks the footage and is shocked. When Nathan asks about what did he see, Hayden faces him and is about to explain but is suddenly shot in the head from behind. Nathan looks in horror as Hayden's body falls to the ground and a figure steps out from the shadows with a smoking gun. The figure is reviled to be Sean and he smugly tells Nathan "Looks like you found out my secret", Nathan pieces it together and realizes that Sean was giving the Bandits supplies and ordered them to attack the school and only spare him and Nathan. The act ends with Sean aiming his gun at Nathan, who sends a hateful glare at his father. Credits * Maxine Caulfield * Chloe Price * Warren Graham * Victoria Chase (No Lines) * Kate Marsh (No Lines) * Nathan Prescott * Evan Harris * Zachary Riggins * Stella Hill (No Lines) * Dana Ward (No Lines) * Juliet Watson * Brooke Scott * Alyssa Anderson (No Lines) * Drew North (No Lines) * Michael North (No Lines) * Daniel DeCosta * Hayden Jones * Justin Williams * Luke Parker * Samantha Myers (No Lines) * Trevor * David Madsen * Mark Jefferson * Michelle Grant (No Lines) * Joyce Price (No Lines) * Sean Prescott * Frank (No Lines) * Pip (No Lines) * Jack O'Connor (No Lines) * Benjamin Paul (No Lines) * Travis Mitchell (No Lines) * Vincent Salas * Jake * Gary * Linda (No Lines) * Steve (No Lines) * Ingrid Lucy * Piper (No Lines) * Alicia Cruz * Jonah Killian * Sophie Trevelan (No Lines) * Duncan (No Lines) * Shadow (No Lines) * Unnamed Bandits Deaths * Brooke Scott * Jake * Linda * Steve * Samantha Myers * Hayden Jones * Numerous Unnamed Bandits (Several Confirmed Fates) Trivia * First appearance of Ingrid Lucy. * First appearance of Piper. * First appearance of Alicia Cruz. * First appearance of Jonah Killian * First appearance of Sophia Trevelan. * First appearance of Duncan. * First appearance of Shadow. * First (and Last) appearance of Linda. * First (and Last) appearance of Steve. * First (and Last) appearance of Gary. (Unknown) * Last appearance of Hayden Jones. (Alive) * Last appearance of Brooke Scott. * Last appearance of Samantha Myers. * Last appearance of Jake. * It is reviled that Sean Prescott was the one who made the deal with the bandits. * There were several different changes of the act during development. ** Originally Brooke was going to become an antagonist. ** Samantha would have been bitten. ** The Academy was going to be destroyed. ** Hayden would have been accidentally killed by Brooke, who was going to shoot Chloe. *** Brooke would have either been kicked out or killed for this act. Category:Life is Death Category:Novels